Music Blossom
by Rea of Ishin
Summary: Who knew High School would be so...different when Sakura's old friends comes back to the city. Neji and Reanki seem to be hiding something, But what? Sucker? what the hell is going on! GaraSaku main , InoKiba, ShikaTema, HinaNaru, ReaSai-main-, NejiTen.


**looking at the sky, thinking about the ****_few_**** people she knew here.**_ I do __**NOT**__ own Naruto, nor the song Riot._

***couples; NaruXHina, GaaraXSaku (one of the main) InoXKiba, TemaXShika, TentenXNeji, ReaXSai (other main) X3*** this will have Rea and Saku will be cursing at Sasuke, find out tons more in the story that shall continue. ****Also the couples may change, dunno

* * *

**Blossom Music**

**Chapter One: Welcome Back....?**

"Sakura-chan can't you come to Tenten-Chan's party?" A blond girl's voice came behind the bubble gum girl's hair. "Sorry Ino-chan, I can't. I have to pick up a friend of mine." Sakura said looking up from her book. "Oh who may this person be?" She asked, Ino was the queen of gossip, so just _had_ to know. "Reanki Shunki. A old friend of mine. She's coming back from being in the City of Cloud." Sakura said closing her book, knowing Ino won't leave her alone. "The last name Shunki sounds familiar." Ino mumbled to herself, sitting on a desk. This made Sakura laughed lightly, Ino narrowed her eyes at her childhood friend. "Ino-chan, Rea-chan is from a big music family. Though she doesn't like being with them. She's done her best to stay away from them. So she will be staying with me." Sakura explained with a smile."But you will come after getting Rea-chan right?" Ino said as the two of them made their way to the pink haired girl's locker. "Yes I will, I'm sure Rea would like to meet new people." _'That is if…she's still the same.'_ Sakura thought after opening up the locker. As soon Sakura closed her locker, her red cell phone went off.

**If you feel so empty**

**So used up, so let down**

**If you feel so angry**

**So ripped off so stepped on**

**You're not the only one**

**Refusing to back down**

**You're not the only one**

Pulling the red phone out of her pocket, while Ino leans on the other lockers. "Hello?" Sakura asked, forgetting whose ring tone that belonged too. "Saku? Hey it's Nki I'm at the air port. Just calling to let you know. Sorry that I didn't call you sooner, I knew you still had class." Calm, yet cracking voice said from the bad reception. "Oh, Reanki its okay. I'll come pick you up; you want your ride thingy right?" Sakura said with a grin. "Yes, please. I know you know how to ride it, but be careful." Reanki said walking to a better spot to hear her better then before. "Of course, and I'm brining a friend, and hope you like parties still, we're going to one tonight." Sakura said walking with Ino to her car.

"Agh…I guess that's fine. But, I ain't going to be doing what you do; talk, dance, and or any other things." Rea groaned, taking both of her bags from a man who had been holding them. She mouthed a thank you to him, getting a smile and a nod back before leaving to help other people. "Yeah, okay, see you soon Nki." After the semi long phone chat, she closed the cell and got in the divers side of the silver convertible. Ino also got in the passengers side. "Where we heading?" Ino asked as her friend started the car. "Well, to get Reanki's bike and get over to the airport. Think you can drive my car?" Sakura said/asked as she drove threw the city.

**Kashiwa Airport**

A teenager stood outside the Kashiwa airport, wearing a black shirt and rip jeans. Also with a jacket with no sleeves and with two suite cases on both sides of her. Her black hair with silver strips had been tied into a braid that stopped a little below her middle back. "Waiting for someone miss?" Asked the man who had brought her bags out before. "Yes, a friend of mine. What are the schools around here?" The seventeen year old asked the middle age man. "**Enkou Ha High School** is the closet school near us." He said then said good-bye to help another person. _'Enkou Ha….Flame Leaf…interesting…' _She thought looking at the sky, thinking about the _few_ people she knew here. The girl heard a faint sound of a motorcycle and a car was coming her way. _'Sakura maybe....?' _She thought, then smiled seeing it was the girl she knew for a few years. "Saku-chan, good to see you again." The teen said to the bubble gum haired girl, after she had taken off the helmet. "Reanki....nice to see you old friend." Sakura said giving her a short hug, then taking her bags and putting them in the car right behind her.

"Rea-chan, this is my childhood friend Ino Yamanaka. Ino-chan, this is my old friend Reanki Shunki. But she likes to be called Rea." Sakura introduced the two girls getting in the diver's side after switching with the blond. "Nice to meet you Rea." Ino smiled offering her hand to the other girl. "Same." The black haired girl nodding shaking her hand. The sky had turned from an light blue, to a mix of colors when the three girls had been talking. Blue, Orange, Yellow, and purple. Birds flew to hind their nests before the sun sets, or to find food. Ino ran over to Sakura's car, jumping in the passengers side, as Reanki clipped on her helmet and swung her legs over her ride.

**On The Road**

Sakura's car had been in front of Rea's motorcycle, to show her the way. The cherry blossom had moved the last time the Shunki had been there. The two girls had been talking about the party at their friend's house. Tenten by what they said threw great partys. Almost forgetting about the girl behind them, Reanki and made a phone call; to her Uncle Kakashi Hatake. Sakura turned the car left and down a street with some nice houses. Rea blinked, thinking on how much just one would cost her. Coming up to a house that had to be about two storys with a pourch, and a garage in front. Three windows could be seen right away. The two drivers had parked in their normal spots, away from each other so they could get out when they wanted. "Nothings changed Sakura." Came Rea's muffled voice behind the helmate that she still was wearing. "Not really. Now to get each other ready for Ten-chan's party." Saku said getting out of the car and handing her frien her cases. "Yeah, I heard it's going to be kick ass." Ino said opening the house, with her key. Rea walked in after Sakura, closing the door with her foot. The inside had a nice fresh feeling. She could see right into the living room, since there was a wall but it had a cut out being able to see into the room. The kitchen was almost across from the living space. The steps going up into the second floor was a little ways from the kitchen, with a hall next to it. Leading to the bathroom, guest rooms, basement and some other rooms that may be new, or she had forgotten.

"You there Rea-chan?" Saku asked waving her hand infront of the still helmated older like girl. "Uh yeah I'm find. Just thinking, thats all Sakura. Imma head upstairs and get dressed and put my thing away." She said walking away with her bags. "A-alright?" Ino looked at the leaving with an eyebrow raised. "She's kind of weird. How you two meet?" Sakura smiled at her friend, thinking back. "We met when her uncle had came over to watch me, he said that her parents had passed away from a deadly sickness. And was lucky to be the only one to live, since everyone in the town had gotten it and died." Ino nodding understand and feeling bad for her. "Anyways, lets go get ready." Sakura said draging Ino up the steps into her room that was painted a lime green color. The window had a good view of the front yard, meaning anyone could see her from across the street. "Right~" Ino said in a signing voice closing the blinds so no one could see the girls changing.

**Reanki's Room**

**[Rea's POV]**

I could tell something was a bit off in this town. Not many people had been out, witch was a bit weird. It was night, most people would be getting back from/to work, out to eat, movies, or anything most of them do at night. I sighed, and started to put my things away in the closet and the dresser. Remembering back when I had called Uncle; he said that people had gone missing or found dead, witch hasn't happened in ten years. I knew something was up, and I would find out what. But I had to set that aside and get ready for this party Saku's friend was going to be having. The last party I had was the _good-bye _party everyone in the Cloud City's VIC had thrown when i was leaving to come here.

**Outside Tenten's home**

**[no ones POV]**

Three girls stood outside of a large house, that had been on the other side of Leaf City. You could hear the loud music coming from inside the house, people talking, and all kinds of things. After looking over one another thinking everything was good. Sakura was wearing a light green dress that had gone down to her knees, heels, and the dress wrapping around her neck. Ino; a purple dress that went a little ways before her middle thigh. Reanki; Black pants, dark blue long sleeves shirt, and the same black sleeveless jacket. Both girls hair's had been down. Sakura's was at her shoulders, Ino's was at her butt, and Reanki's was a little below her middle back. "Told you ten-chan's partys are kick ass." Ino said to Rea over the music. The black haired teen simply nodded. Walking in the door, they came face to face to a gril with two buns on her head. "Sakura, Ino about time you came." She grined, not seeing the other girl. "Tenten. This is Reanki an old frien of mine." Sakura said pushing Rea up a bit. "Call me Rea, Tenten." She said with a nod. Tenten smiled dragging her in. "It's nice to meet you Rea-chan."

Sakura smiled seeing that her friend had already made another friend in the city. "Ino, do you think _**he**_ will be here?" The pink girl asked smiling and waving at some of her friends. "He better not, or my foot is going up his ass." Ino threated the boy who had hurt her best friend. Saku giggled nodding her head. "Hey Sakura-chan." A loud, hyper voice called over the girl. "Hey Naru." Ino and Sakura said walking over to a blond with whiser like marks on his face. "Who was with Tenten?" The boy asked tilting his head. "Reanki, an old friend of Sakuras'." Ino told him. Naruto looked over at her. "She reminds me of Kakashi...." He muttered sadly. "Really? I can't tell." Ino said looking slightly closer at when she wasn't walking. "I've heard that Kakashi is her uncle....but it's only a rumer." Naruto said leaning on the wall behind him. "Uh-huh..." Ino hummed, Sakura just looked at her, thinking.

"Hey Naruto, is _**he**_ here?" Ino whispered to the ramen loving boy. Naruto paled as his eyes went wide. "Y-yeah...he is." He suttered, forgetting about him. "What are we going to do?! I mean...." Ino glanced over at Sakura. Sakura was talking with another friend of hers'; Hinata Hyuuga. "S-Sakura....l-look.." The purple haired girl stuttered, scared to see _**him**_ again. "Hina--" Turning to see where the young woman had been looking she saw him; Onyx eyes, Raven hair, everything from before was almost the same. "_Sasuke..._" She whispered out with a deadly voice. Her eyes became narrowed as Inner started to curse to hell and heaven's gates. "Everything alright Saku?" Reanki asked apppearing out of nowhere. "Huh, oh um...not really.." She jumped in shock to see her right there. "Hey Hina." Rea nodding to the Hyuuga girl. Saku looked between the two wondering if they knew one an other. "So who do I need to beat the shit out of?" Rea grined slightly, putting her hands on her hips. The two girls giggled, weird to see her like this. But being around people you know best can make people weird.

"Sasuke," Hinata pointed slightly to the raven haired boy. "Uchiha." Rea looked at the boy near some other people. The first thing she saw was the spike in the back of his hair. "Chicken ass?" Rea tilted her head; making Hinata and Sakura burst out laughing. "H-hey, he does have a chicken's ass for a hair cut." The black haired girl freaked out pointing at the boy, making him look at her strangely. Not seeing the Haruno and Hyuuga. "You two are mean, y'know?" Reanki said narrowing her eyes at them. "R-Rea thats the first time someone has said that about Uchiha. Not even Naruto says that to him." Sakura said still trying to calm down.

**Ino and Naruto**

"Wow...that girl has spunk." Naruto said grinning at the three girls. Seeing Hinata and Sakura laughing their asses off, while the other girl had been pointing at the now known 'Chicken Ass'. Ino smirked looking at Sasuke. "Well I always thought that he had a chickens ass for a hair cut." This made Naruto laughing. "What are you laughing at Uzumaki?" Came a cold voice from the right of Ino **(both of them were leaning on the walls; wallflowers XD) **"N-Neji, you're finally back." Naruto eyes were wide as he hugged the Hyuuga, while Neji tried to priy the hyper active teen off him. "Yes I'm back. I came back with a friend who had left me at Kashiwa." The Hyuuga said trying to get the hyper teen off him. "Really? Who you come with?" Ino asked pushing herself off the wall. "Reanki..." Neji said leaning on the wall, glaring at the back of Rea's head. He smirked seeing her flinch. He knew that she knew that he had caught up with her. "Reanki? You know her?" Ino asked since Naruto never _offically _met her. "Yes, we've known each other for about three, four years now." Neji said watching his cousin, Sakura and Rea talk. He chuckled lightly seeing that Rea was glaring at Sasuke. "It seems you two hate Sasuke-teme." Naruto said sitting on the back of a couch near the two of them.

"Yeah, I told her a few things about Uchiha. Most of the people we knew hadn't liked the Uchiha clan really." Neji explained closing his pearl eyes. Ino had now a smiley smirk on her face. "Now Sasuke has another hater. But that doesn't rule out all of the bloodly fangirls he has." She said sighing.

**Back With The Girls**

"Hey Hinata, looks like you're cousin is back." Sakura said to the purple/blue haired girl nex to her. The pearl eyed teen looked over to Naruto, Ino, and saw the other Hyuuga. "Yes your right Sakura-chan. I remember he said about coming home with a friend of his. But I didn't know he was coming home today." Reanki glanced over her shoulder, seeing Neji glaring right at her. She won't take that, and started to glare back. While the two 'friends' glare, and with the other four watching Sakura and Hinata started to talk about who may be Neji's friend he was coming home with. "The only thing he's said about who his friend is that she or he hates Sasuke from what he told him/her. Also that its like she or he has chakra strings on her fingers all the time, even though the person doesn't." Hinata explained to Sakura."Well well look what we have here." A calm, almost emotionless voice came from behind the pink and purple girl. 'Saskue...' Sakura and Hinata thought bitterly."What do you want _Sasuke_." Sakura said turning around to glare at the Uchiha. "I was just coming to see **my** cherry blossom." He said, embrassing the 'my' part of it. Hinata moved away from the two people, and over to Reanki. "R-Rea-chan....Sasuke." Hinata whispered to the silver stripped girl. Rea looked over to see Sakura glaring at a raven haired boy. Rea smirked, whispering to Hinata to tell Ino and who ever was with her. "Yo, Chicken ass~" Rea sang with a fake smile on her face. Sakura looked away from the two, trying not to laughing out loud again. "What did you call me?!" Sasuke damanded threw clanch teeth, glaring daggers at the Shunki. "Oh can't hear? I said _**'Chicken'. 'Ass'.**_" Reanki repeated putting quoets around his nickname. "Who the f*cking hell are you." sasuke asked again, trying not to lunge at her and punch her in the face. "Reanki Shunki. Old time friend of Saku's and Hina's." Reanki said with the fake smile.

"Uchiha." "Sasuke-teme." "Saskue." Came three voices behind Reanki and Sakura. Sasuke looked past the annoying girl that he's named _music bitch_ "What do you three want." The Uchiha hissed out glaring at them now. "To leave Sakura and Shunki-sama alone." Neji said glaring back. Sakura looked between Neji and Rea wondering why he said 'Shunki-sama.' "Why would I leave my cherry blossom with you three and the Music Bitch right here?" Sasuke smirked, then having be lifted off the ground by Reanki. "Listen here_ Uchiha_. Leave Sakura alone, or I'll f*cking kick you're wuss of an ass all over to the Sky City." She threatened him, making th three girls and Naruto stare wide eyed and Neji smirking. Sasuke looked down at her, then smirks. "I didn't think you'd be back _Reanki_ after all...didn't you get shipped away to the Cloud City...you know.." This made her blood boil. "You know what **Sasuke...** you nor you're family is worth this f*cking shit." She dropped him, and pushed her way threw the people and outside to the cold air. "Sasuke-teme...you ass." Naruto muttered going to go after Rea. "Oh Sasuke~" Sakura sang, making the Uchiha turn to face her. But had gotten punched by the seventeen year old. "Speak like that to any of us, and one of us will **kill** you." Sakura said then following Naruto along wiht Hinata. Neji stood there, staring down at the chicken ass boy. "You know she will kill you and the others. After all; we were trained to do that....sucker."

* * *

_Hoped you enjoyed this story. Reanki Shunki is one of my OC's. She is a bit weird at times, and does freaky things if she knows people well enough. She is Kaka-chan's neace-sp-._ 'Sucker' is part of the story later on. First person to know why i put 'sucker' there, ^^ gets to be in the story and paried up with a naruto boy. ^_^ and if anyone likes can ya maybe make me a banner? I'm posting this on quizilla and i'd like to have a banner. Send it to me at .com or .com. Thanks read and Review

-----_** Rea of Ishin**_


End file.
